


coming home

by pleasurific



Series: prompt fills [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Age Difference, Alive Hale Family, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Anal Sex, Creampie, Implied Felching, Incest, M/M, POV Sheriff Stilinski, Sheriff Stilinski Finds Out, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Underage Stiles Stilinski, Werewolves are kind of known, mentioned breeding, mentioned knotting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 15:11:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17024976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pleasurific/pseuds/pleasurific
Summary: John knows that werewolves exist now. He also knows that his son is curious and easily bored. So it's not at all surprising that when Derek comes back from college, he catches Stiles's eye.Really, it's only a matter of time before John walks in on something that they might not want him to see.





	coming home

**Author's Note:**

> For a prompt on CuriousCat: 
> 
> For the prompt thing: can you do something where the sheriff comes home and he can hear Derek fucking an underage Stiles (how underage is up to you) upstairs and it turns sort of into this narration on how it’s a common occurrence at his house? Sheriff obviously co-signs it, maybe infers that he enjoys Stiles the same way? (But doesn’t join.) I’ve played with this idea for a while but can never get it to come out the way I’d like and I think you could write is amazingly. Thank you!

John knows that Stiles is home already. There's no after school stuff that he's doing, unless one counts hanging out with Scott. But Scott has, now that he's fourteen, gotten himself a job at the local vet clinic so Stiles is more and more frequently left to his own devices. About a year ago, John decided that his son is old enough to stay home alone, no babysitters needed, which Stiles welcomed with a pretty unnecessary amount of joy. 

Unnecessary, because John knows that the kid gets bored easily and gets up to no good.

Especially when John is running late, like today. But he's had his hands full with the latest crisis at the station -- the supernatural kind, which only he can deal with, besides maybe the new recruit Parrish, who's ... something -- and he got held back for a meeting with the Alpha of the local pack, Talia Hale. She's a pleasant woman, easy to deal with, helpful as John continues to be baffled by all the things that he always believed were only fairy tales. Right now, the issue is a local wendigo family, not that John thinks too hard about it now that he's driving home. 

There's a car he doesn't recognize, parked at the end of the street, just far enough from the Martin's home to tell John that it's not someone visiting them. He grins to himself as he slows down and parks a house away instead of pulling into his own driveway. 

It's a car he's seen before, pulled it over more than once on patrol, when it still belonged to Talia's oldest daughter Laura. He also knows that it changed hands some time ago, when Laura's younger brother finally managed to keep it after she moved to New York. There are a few places that Derek could be at, but John is reasonably sure that he knows exactly where Derek is right now. 

Werewolf hearing is good, but not when said werewolf is distracted, which seems to be the case today. When John slips into the house through the back door, there's no sound of scrambling around or anyone climbing out of the windows upstairs. He walks quietly -- not enough that he wouldn't be heard if the rest of the house was silent -- and follows the noises that carry down the stairs from Stiles's room. 

" _Derek_!" 

The loud whine is definitely John's son, sounding breathless and like the name was punched out of him. It's followed by a muttered curse and a louder growl, then a slapping sound, rhythmic and repeated. 

"So full," Stiles says, loudly. "Come on, fill me up, all the way again."

"So greedy. Couldn't even wait until I got here." 

John knows Derek's voice well enough to know who's in Stiles's room, who's talking. It is the first time that someone else is up there when the familiar noises of skin on skin accompany Stiles's panting and moans. At least other than John himself. 

He knew that Stiles had an eye on Derek for a while now. Even since Derek rolled back into town after two years in college -- Talia mentioned that he worked from home now, a loft over in the old warehouse district -- and Stiles ran into him when he and Scott were loitering around the Preserve, close enough to the Hale house to warrant being chased off by Derek for trespassing. From that day on, Stiles made a point to show interest in the supernatural, claiming his hunger for knowledge as the reason why he pestered several Hales for information. 

Including Derek. 

John knew about his son's short venture into Peter Hale's line of sight, a few months ago. It was apparently only a stepping stone to the Hale that Stiles really wanted. 

Or, to be more precise, to the Hale dick that Stiles wanted. 

Because his son, while he's eager and cock-hungry, doesn't just invite anyone into his own bedroom. In fact, the only ones who have ever been in there are John and Scott. And only one of them caused Stiles to moan the way he does right as John reaches the top of the staircase.

"Please, _Derek_  please," Stiles whines, then gasps as another loud slap echoes around the house. "Come on, more, fuck me." 

"Insatiable," Derek mutters, loud enough that even John can hear it.

He stops at the end of the hallway and listens to the sounds and the quiet muttering from Stiles and Derek. His cock started filling before he even walked into the house, from the moment he spotted Derek's Camaro at the end of the street. He knew what he may be walking into and he's glad that his guess was right. The slapping of skin on skin speeds up, as do Stiles's moans and whines and John wants to see. He moves just enough to notice that the door to Stiles's room is cracked open -- as he expected from the way the noises carried through the house -- and he finds just the right angle. Through the crack, he has the perfect view of Stiles's bed by the wall, of his son on his hands and knees on the bed. Stiles's pale ass is naked and there's a pair of hands splayed over it, tanned and bigger, knuckles tense. John shifts a little further to see what he really wants to and his hand slides down to his pants, slowly lowering the zipper on his slacks. 

Then, trying to keep his breathing quiet and as normal as possible, he watches Derek's hips slamming against Stiles's ass, his thick and veiny cock disappearing between Stiles's ass cheeks. John pulls out his cock as he watches them, the part that he can see. He can hear every breath that Derek punches out of Stiles with a thrust of his hips, every moan from the boy's lips. 

It's all familiar, but somehow it's even better this way, when he's not the one whose cock is sliding between the pale cheeks, when he's watching Stiles take a cock that's thicker than John's but not longer. When he hears his son moan and beg for more, pant and whimper when Derek thrusts in hard. 

"Come on, big boy, fill me up," Stiles manages to say without his words being interrupted. "Wanna come inside me? Paint my ass with come? You gonna _knot me_ , Derek? Breed me?"

"You're too young to be bred," Derek says. "But maybe one day."

"Wait, you _can_?" Stiles asks, moaning. "Oh fuck yeah."

John barely holds back a whine himself at that thought. It's not something he dared to ask, but his cock throbs at the thought of Stiles's hole being stuffed that full. It might be what finally shuts the kid up for a while. 

Not now though. Now Derek thrusts a few more times and then drives deep into Stiles's ass and his back arches as Stiles moans loudly again, his own cock pulsing and spurting come onto the sheets.

"Fuck, so good," Stiles moans. "So so awesome."

He's breathless and John barely holds back a grunt as he thinks about how full Stiles's ass must be now, how much it's going to leak later, when it's John who's in the bedroom. He wonders if he should interrupt, maybe ask that Stiles plugs his hole up so John can lick all the come out later. But he doesn't. Instead, he quietly moves back downstairs and to the back door again. There's a startled noise when he opens and closes the door like he's only just coming in, a curse and a whine.

"It's just Dad," Stiles says, sounding like he doesn't at all like what's happening. 

Which, John assumes, is Derek scrambling away from the teenage and underage son of the local Sheriff. 

"No, seriously, I swear, it's _fine_ ," Stiles says again, after a mumbled comment from Derek that John doesn't understand. "Oh fine. You better do this again someday though. Yes, in here," Stiles adds and chuckles. "I'll see you soon, big guy."

Then there's the squeak of the window in Stiles's room, a thud on the roof below it and then another one on the ground. John snorts because it's the least smooth exit that Derek could have made. He can't blame the man, though, not after the show he's put on in Stiles's room. 

John walks up the stairs then, cock still hard and throbbing, hanging out of his slacks even as he walks into his son's room.

"Good time, kid?"

"Fuck yeah," Stiles says. "Wanna see?" 

He's already scrambling back to his hands and knees, ass pointed towards the door as the window's still open and a light breeze is blowing in. John grins and there really isn't much else he can do but to walk to Stiles's bed. There's not going to be any need to plug the boy up yet, because John's about to clean him up. it will only happen after John's added his own load of come into his son's greedy tight hole. 

**Author's Note:**

> find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/pleasuri_fic)


End file.
